


I'm not going down on my knees

by quietwandering



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: Begging you to adore me
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I'm not going down on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeevey's breathplay challenge! Cause she's the best <3
> 
> Title is [ Shake the Disease](https://youtu.be/r_0sL_SQYvw) by Depeche Mode

"Hands behind yer back."

"Oh, piss _off_ with that. Just let me fuckin' blow you, right?"

"Liam, I'm not asking you again," Noel warned, his voice low and quiet. "Behave."

"Never," Liam said, almost giggling, but he finally pulled his arms back when Noel painfully stomped his foot down on his dick. " _There,_ you cunt. S'that better?"

"It's a fuckin' start, I s'ppose."

Liam huffed and tried to grab at Noel's zipper with his teeth, shamelessly shoving himself between Noel's legs as he worked to get his fly undone, but Noel just kept yanking him back with a sadistic little laugh. "Yeah? You wanna suck me off, baby? Say it. Say how much you want my cock."

Huffing, Liam rolled his eyes and tiredly rested his head on Noel's crotch, not ever really able to buy into this whole fucked up game Noel liked to play from time to time. " _Please_ , Noely? Please may I suck your big, girthy knob?"

Noel flicked his ear for the backtalk but was feeling merciful enough to let him finish. Liam finally got his teeth on Noel's zipper, yanking it down before working on the buttonhole. It was a bit of a fuckin' struggle, to say the least, but he manage to get Noel's dick out after a while, looking delighted to see he wasn't hard yet - Liam always loved to watch Noel's dick swell up, loved to feel it twitch to life in his throat.

Noel sighed as Liam eagerly swallowed him down, sucking noisily because he could never do anything quietly. His shoulders would tense up once in a while, clearly desperate to grab onto Noel, his hands twitching behind his back, but he managed to keep them there to Noel's surprise.

"Liam... _Liam_ ," Noel mumbled, shoving at Liam's shoulder for a minute to get his attention. Liam finally glanced up, his eyes glassy and distant, looking ready to come just from sucking Noel off.

"...W-what?" 

Noel smiled and slowly reached into his pocket. Liam's breath caught in his throat as heard the familiar rustling sound and moaned when Noel pulled out an opaque plastic bag, rubbing it against Liam's cheek. It was still a little damp from the beers it'd carried up to their hotel room an hour or so ago, and Noel knew just the sight of it made Liam's dick twitch. "'S like it's my bloody birthday or summat," Liam slurred, nuzzling appreciatively into Noel's stomach.

"Mm, only if yer a good boy," Noel mumbled, and Liam grinned up at him, all teeth and charm. "Can you do that, y'think?"

"Not on yer life," Liam shot back, licking a long, wet stripe up the side of Noel's dick. His leg kicked a little, only just missing Liam's ribs (though it's not like Liam would have minded, he always liked Noel being a bit rough with him, no matter how much he complained the next day.)

Noel sunk down onto his back as Liam started to suck him off again, crinkling the bag once in awhile just to make Liam moan. Everytime Noel's eyes closed he could see it on him, could see the way Liam would struggle to pull in enough air, the way he would have to force himself not to breathe too fast as Noel got him off - fuck, and the way his face would get all flushed when he'd come, always a little ashamed of how much he liked what Noel did to him.

"God, oh _fuck-_ " Noel's cock bounced on Liam's tongue as a jet of precome spurted out, salty and overwhelmingly bitter. Liam greedily swallowed it down and moaned, already wanting another taste, the fuckin' slag.

Noel yanked Liam up onto the bed when he felt himself about to come and scooted them towards the headboard, the bag still firmly clutched in his hand. Liam tried his best to get his knees under himself, so he could get a bit closer, but he couldn't quite manage it with his arms still behind him. "Noely -"

"Go on, go on, fuck," Noel panted, his spare hand shoving down his jeans a bit more. Liam crawled up eagerly, now on all fours, and appreciatively licked along Noel's balls. They were already tight and drawn up, aching for release, and Liam took a moment to burrow his face into them, sighing contentedly at the smell. 

Noel brought the bag down to roughly rub against Liam's cheek again before slowly dragging it across the back of his neck. "Y'want it, baby? You want to feel it on you?"

Liam nodded and arched back into Noel's touch, his eyes shut tight with pleasure as a soft whine slipped out of him. "Yeah. Yeah, fuck. _Yes_."

Noel pulled him up till they were face to face, and Liam's hand instinctively reached down for Noel's cock, squeezing it tight as Noel shook the bag out. Liam let out a quiet whimper as it was finally pulled down over his face, his hips rocking up mindlessly as the plastic sealed itself over his mouth.

Noel groaned and rolled Liam on top of him, pressing his mouth roughly against the thin plastic. He shoved his tongue against Liam's own till the bag stretched and popped, breaking the seal enough that Liam could get a slight bit of air. Liam gasped and writhed against him as his throat spasmed, his limbs no doubt starting to tingle at this point. Liam told him one time it was like sniffing a line of coke right before he went on stage - where it felt like the adrenaline would make his heart stop entirely, like he was jumping right into the abyss.

Knowing Liam would need to properly breathe soon, Noel grabbed on to his backside and started to shove their cocks together, mindful of the soft little gasps Liam made to keep himself conscious. God, he was - he was gonna fuckin' come. God, he was gonna fuckin' _come_. 

Shuddering, Noel reached to rip the bag off Liam as his dick spurted out what felt like an endless amount of come, his legs twitching and bouncing up off the bed when Liam started to wheeze right into his ear. 

It took a second for Noel to reach down and give Liam that extra bit of friction he needed, digging his thumbnail roughly into the slit to make him sob. "C'mon, pretty boy. Don't make me wait. Come for me. I know you wanna."

" _Yes_ , oh - fu _ck_ ," Liam panted, his voice a complete wreck- thank fuck they didn't have a show tomorrow. "Noely, Noely I wanna...I wanna _come_."

"That's right, that's fuckin' right. C'mon," Noel murmured, and that's all Liam needed, his body slumping down onto Noel's own as he wordlessly shook through his climax, still a little too out of it to do much other than lie there and moan. 

They laid there for a long while in comfortable silence until Noel's extremities started to feel a little numb, but Liam seemed completely uninterested in getting off him at any point, no matter how hard Noel pushed at him. 

"Fuckin'...get off me, you're fuckin' heavy," Noel grumbled, his legs still trembling and twitching every once in a while. Liam sighed, as if the weight of the world was thrust upon him, but finally rolled off with a soft grumble. Noel tried to clean off the come as best he could, but found himself too tired to give a shit about halfway through. 

Liam was already struggling to keep his eyes open, his breathing quiet and tremulous as he started to doze off. "Noely-" 

"Yeah, I'm right here, kid. Yer alright," Noel mumbled, yawning as he reached to take Liam's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Go on to sleep, Liam. Yer alright."


End file.
